


Indescribable Ecstasy

by ThotMoegata



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), King of Fighters, Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, M/M, Making Out, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThotMoegata/pseuds/ThotMoegata
Summary: Ash tries to have a good night’s sleep until a sex demon breasted boobily joins in the fun!There is literally zero content of this ship, so I had to write this small crossover between Street Fighter, KOF, and Darkstalkers.
Relationships: Vega | Balrog/Ash Crimson
Kudos: 6





	Indescribable Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this in a distant and better future, where this ship got slightly popular because they interacted in Capcom vs SNK 3, I hope you are having fun with all the new content, because I'm not.

For Ash Crimson, it should be just another cold winter night, spending the entire dawn under his warm blanket. That all changed when the incubus Vega set eyes on him. An incubus needs to feed every other day, but Vega was a bit of a picky eater, he only chose to feast on the most powerful and beautiful humans, so he could go at least a week without getting hungry. Thankfully he found the perfect meal for tonight!

In the silence of the night, a magic hole appeared in a dark and chilly bedroom. An elegant demon carried by bats ascended through the portal, his legs crossed in a graceful yet sexy position. Vega scanned the room. The place was quite spacious and tidy. A desk full of makeup and nail polishers showed a glimpse of the owner's vain personality. He paraded forward, his high-heeled boots filled the silent space with a clicking sound.

Vega stood beside the bed and slowly began to unveil his prey, revealing a young androgynous man sound asleep, his chest expanding with every breath. Despite the cold, Ash was only wearing booty-shorts tonight, without his usual headband, Ash's blonde almost white hair rested below his shoulders. The devil admired the view for a second, so much power, and beauty that could rival his very own. Vega couldn't help licking his lips in lustful excitement.

Vega held up two fingers and touched his own juicy lips. They started to shine in glittery pink. With one hand caressing Ash's face, he moved closer, their lips touching in a hot kiss, his tongue slipped inside the boy's mouth, their saliva mixed forming a wet mess. The fiend chucked after hearing a soft moan below him.  
Vega backed away, the edge of their mouths still connected by a string of saliva, the smeared magic lipstick began to dissolve in a pink mist, and with that, the spell has been cast.

He slowly moved his hands downwards towards Ash's collarbone before brushing through his soft pecs. His middle and index fingers danced on the boy's nipples, quickly they turned hard, their beautiful pink shade standing out on his pale body. Vega gave a sharp pinch on them, making Ash cry in his sleep. His hand continued to go down Ash's warm body, feeling his abs and waist until finally reaching the bottom, he slid his hand under the shorts squeezing his freckled-covered ass before undressing him completely. With one hand holding his semi-hard dick, he covered the whole length with a lick before taking it into his mouth. Vega could feel it slowly grow inside of his throat, he sucked hard, letting his hot tongue work on Ash's sweet spots. It didn't take long for it to reach its full length.

Sloppy wet sounds and sleepy moans filled the once silent room. Vega could tell his victim was getting close to cumming, but that won't be enough. To be satisfied, he needed Ash to last longer, much longer. For that reason, he pressed his muscular breasts between his cock and gently bounced up and down, occasionally teasing the head with his tongue, making it twitch madly. Large amounts of pre-cum dripped from the slit covering the whole shaft with transparent liquid.

"Mmmh!?"

Suddenly, Ash let out a feeble whimper. His tired eyes slowly started to open, only to reveal another bright blue pair looking directly at him. A cold wave of fear embalmed him. He tried to defend himself, but an intense heat immobilized his body. -Wh... what is this feeling? It's as if my whole body is burning, but it feels so good! Ash gasped for air, back-arching. His hips moved on their own while his pupils took the shape of a heart.

"Oh, you finally woke up! I was starting to get bored of playing all by myself. So, how does it feel to have your mind melted with pleasure? I bet it feels amazing! As if there was venom running through your whole body, filling you up with blinding lust." Despite the taunting, the demon's words were coated in a comforting tone.

Ash clenched his jaw, tears streamed from his rolled eyes. He wanted to say no and deny those words, but how could he? His body was enjoying every second of this heat, and his mind desperately begged for more.

Only a bit more of that rhythmic bouncing, and he would reach his anticipated climax. Noticing that, Vega quickly stretched his mouth open wide and deepthroated Ash's cock to the base, fucking his own throat at a rapid pace.

Ash's body couldn't resist the sudden shockwave of pleasure, his muscles gave out while his mind screamed in pure ecstasy. His legs shook violently as he shoot thick strings of cum straight into his attacker's mouth. Vega swallowed every single drop in delight. He hummed to himself before retracting his lips with an audible pop.

"Fufu... Just as I expected, your seed is delicious."

Now fully awake, Ash could get a clear look at the intruder. He was tall, with long blond hair braided into a ponytail, he wore purple nylons emblazoned with bat patterns and a sleeveless black high cut bodysuit that revealed a snake tattoo on his chest. But what called more attention were the two stretched pair of wings coming from his back and sides of his head. Despite the inhuman features, Ash would be lying if he said the devil wasn't strikingly handsome.

"I imagined you would turn into a frightened kitten upon seeing an incubus like me, but you don't seem surprised at all." He took no time to sit on the boy's lap, his muscled body towered over the younger's.

With his breath still a bit puffed, he answered. "I've dealt with a good amount of monsters before. Although, you're the first I meet with such a fat ass." The boy teased and proceeded to grope his behind.

The fallen angel purred, grinding his butt on the cute boy's hard dick. Abruptly, he felt a gentle lick parting his lips. Vega answered by taking Ash's tongue between his lips, sucking on it.

"Quit being such a tease! I like it when is rougher."

"I can't help it. Seeing you get frustrated excites me ♪" Ash provoked with his tongue again, licking at the incubus's lips.

"Brat..." Vega spat, but he still returned the kiss.

The two held each other for a while, their hot bodies seeking friction in one another as they lustfully french kissed.  
They make out for what seemed like forever, their members throbbing for more.

With a magic flick of his hand, the demon touched himself once, his clothes began to disappear as if they were ripped from his body, exposing only his lower parts. A brand on his lower abdomen caught Ash's eye, glowing in hot pink through his clothes with an elaborated design of a heart resembling a womb.

Impatient, Vega moved his leather collant aside, fully exposing himself. He slightly lifted his body, lining up Ash's cock with his hole. With greed in his eyes, he sat down, swallowing his dick at once. His mouth opened, letting an erotic sound out. "S...so good!" He whimpered with a lewd expression printed on his face. "I can feel you so deep inside me!" The devil tapped his fingers on his stomach, tracing over the dick inside him.

He raised his hips once more and squatted down harder, creating a loud sound upon impact. Ash winced, the fiend's warm and wet walls gripped his dick, making it as tight as possible.

Fragments of the heat still lingered in his body, making it sensible to the touch. But not as extreme as before, allowing him to freely move. Ash kept a firm grip on his ass, and with one swift motion, he slammed back onto his cock, forcing a high shriek of pleasure to come out of the beautiful demon's lips.

A thin, sensual smile followed by soft laughter displayed Vega's amusement. -Maybe this kid can keep me entertained tonight. I guess I won't have to use him as a living dildo after all. He thought to himself.

His pecs bounced in rhythm as he skillfully rode his cock, Ash thrust in perfect sync, hitting Vega's prostate at every bounce, forcing his dick to leak, staining each other's abs with secretion. Due to the constant movement, his provocative nipples slipped out of his bodysuit, the younger didn't hesitate to eagerly suck on that pink bud while he pinched the other.

Gently, Gently, Ash took the night creature's sensible nipple between his teeth and gave it a nibble, his eyes fixed at the other's, patiently waiting to see the fiend's reaction. Vega let out a shallow yelp, but before he could say anything, the boy grabbed him by the thighs and laid him on the bed, under Ash.

"What pretty sounds you make♪ I wonder what other noises can come out of your slutty mouth when I'm deep inside you!" Ash whispered in his ear before softly kissing his neck.

"Ahh! Fufu... So naughty! I knew you wouldn't bore me, mi gatito!" Strong, muscular legs wrapped around Ash's waist, locking him in place. By now, Vega had the holder of two Sacred Treasures completely in the palm of his hand.

The sound of their skins slapping impregnated the room, Ash began fucking him at a relentless and quick pace. His cute, spotted butt jiggling with each deep thrust.

"Mmm-ahh. Fuck...yes! Right there, don't stop!!" The darkstalker cursed loudly.  
Their minds melted as their bodies drowned in pleasure. All that remained was their instinct to breed. Vega tightened his hole, pushing the human over the edge. With one last impulse, Ash let out a satisfied groan as he finishes. At about the same time, Vega came untouched, painting his stomach white. His pleased wail interrupted by the boy's tired body falling on his chest.

After some seconds, Ash slowly pulls away, cum leaking out of the incubus's winking hole. He laid beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

The demon recovered his breath straight away and said: "Thank you for the unforgettable night! But now, I shall take my leave, but not before taking this with me. Your flames, your blood... they will only add to my beauty." He opened the palm of his hand to summon another one of his devilish tricks, but.... nothing happened.

A thin layer of translucent green flames covered his arm completely.  
He just shrugged off. "Hmm... you're the first mortal that ever withstood against me. I'm quite impressed!"

"Heheh♪... you should hold on to your trump card till the end... the very end." The boy gave a sly smile, basking in his victory. "Anyways, the night is young, why don't you stay here? We can have so much more fun! He moved closer, his naked slender body pressing on the bigger man.

"You know, you would be a perfect incubus!" Vega steadily approached, leading into a passionate kiss.

In the end, he failed to steal Ash's soul, but at least he got an insatiable boy toy with an infinite source of energy, so I guess it was very much worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fanfic! I plan on writing more about this rare pair, so if you have any type of feedback, I'm all ears!


End file.
